Anatomy of a Murder
Anatomy of a Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-fourth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the Grimsborough Museum, where Jones challenged the player to find some hidden objects there to demonstrate their skills to Mayor Johnson. When the player found a suspicious-looking mannequin, Jones realized that said mannequin was actually the taxidermied body of Wilfred Turnscrew, writer of mystery novel The Death of Rosie Woolf. Mid-investigation, Nathan told the team that he had found a bug in the victim's throat, leading the team to deduce that a disused garden at the edge of the forest was the true crime scene. Later, Jones asked the player to interrogate the curator, Cornelia Trent, as that was how the killer was caught in Wilfred's novel. Afterwards, the team found the skinning knife used to kill Wilfred and arrested its owner, hunter James Savage. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Cornelia. Upon the arrest, the team told Cornelia how they deduced that she had witnessed James beating Wilfred to unconsciousness and took the opportunity to kill him right then and there. Still insisting her innocence, Cornelia was sent to court where she finally recounted how the museum was losing visitors because tourists were more interested in the sights provided by Wilfred's novels. As she could not take the museum's financial situation anymore, she decided to taxidermy Wilfred and put him to display to get everyone's attention back to the museum. Judge Hall sentenced her to life in jail. Summary Victim *'Wilfred Turnscrew '(taxidermied and put on display in the museum) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife' Killer *'Cornelia Trent' Suspects MLittlewoodGrimsboroughPC024.png|Margaret Littlewood CTrentGrimsboroughP.png|Cornelia Trent MMutlogGrimsboroughP.png|Mortimer Mutlog STurnscrewGrimsboroughP.png|Stanley Turnscrew JSavageGrimsboroughP.png|James Savage Killer's Profile *The killer loves theater. *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer suffers from heartburn. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes C024S1A.png|Museum Exhibition C024S1B.png|Exhibit Display C024S2A.png|Taxidermy Showroom C024S2B.png|Trophy Room C024S3A.png|Overgrown Garden C024S3B.png|Junk Heap Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Wilfred Turnscrew) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has sewing skills) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Museum Exhibition investigated the first time; Clues: Torn Photo, Exhibit Label; New Suspect: Margaret Littlewood) *Assuage Margaret Littlewood. (Prerequisite: Museum Exhibition investigated the second time) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Pamphlet; New Suspect: Cornelia Trent) *Question the museum curator about the exhibition. (Prerequisite: Pamphlet restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Taxidermy Showroom) *Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. (Clue: Fountain Pen) *Examine Fountain Pen. (Result: Wilfred's Name; New Suspect: Mortimer Mutlog) *Quiz the taxidermist about the victim visiting his shop. (Prerequisite: Wilfred's Name deciphered on Fountain Pen) *Examine Exhibit Label. (Result: Quote) *Analyze Quote. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer loves theater) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Examine Bug. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Result: Spiritus Raptora; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Overgrown Garden; New Suspect: Stanley Turnscrew) *Hear what Stanley wants to say about his brother's death. (Prerequisite: Spirtius Raptora identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trophy Room; Profile updated: Mortimer has sewing skills) *Investigate Trophy Room. (Clues: Doctor Faustus, Chest; Profile updated: Mortimer loves theater) *Examine Chest. (Result: Libel Suit) *Talk to the taxidermist about his attempt to sue the victim. *Investigate Overgrown Garden. (Clues: Piece of Cardboard, Paw Print) *Examine Piece of Cardboard. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from heartburn) *Examine Paw Print. (Result: Husky Paw Print) *Ask Margaret if she knows who the husky belongs to. (Prerequisite: Husky Paw Print identified; New Suspect: James Savage; Profiles updated: Margaret loves theater, James has sewing skills and loves theater) *Question the hunter about being present on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Margaret interrogated) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out whether the museum curator has any extra information. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exhibit Display; Profile updated: Cornelia has sewing skills, loves theater, and suffers from heartburn) *Investigate Exhibit Display. (Clue: Skinning Knife) *Examine Skinning Knife. (Result: Knife's Serial Number) *Analyze Knife's Serial Number. (00:30:00; Murder Weapon registered: Skinning Knife) *Detain the hunter after finding his knife in the museum. (Prerequisite: Knife's Serial Number analyzed; Profile updated: James suffers from heartburn) *Investigate Junk Heap. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Box, Shirt) *Examine Broken Box. (Result: Stanley's Diorama; Profile updated: Stanley loves theater and has sewing skills) *Quiz Stanley about his presence at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Stanley's Diorama restored) *Examine Shirt. (Result: Symbol; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Analyze Sewing Needle. (All tasks before must be completed; 06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Talk to Stanley Turnscrew. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Stanley interrogated; Clue: Broken Sculpture) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Tell the good news to Stanley Turnscrew. (Prerequisite: Sculpture restored; Reward: 200 XP) *Ask Mortimer Mutlog for advice. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. (Prerequisite: Mortimer interrogated; Clue: Sewing Basket) *Examine Sewing Basket. (Result: Thimble) *Give back his thimble to Mortimer Mutlog. (Prerequisite: Thimble found; Reward: Chapka, Padded Jacket) *Apologize to James Savage. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Overgrown Garden. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clue: Dog Dish) *Examine Dog Dish. (Result: Blue Residue) *Analyze Blue Residue. (03:00:00) *Explain the poison problem to James Savage. (Prerequisite: Blue Residue analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 1959 courtroom drama crime film of the same name. *In the "Exhibit Display" crime scene, Grumpy Cat can be seen. *The broken sculpture Stanley Turnscrew requires the player to fix during the Additional Investigation is a tribute to Michelangelo's David. *In the "Trophy Room" crime scene: **The word "REⱭЯUM" ("Murder" spelled backwards) can be seen carved on a drawer, referencing Stephen King's The Shining, a horror novel in which the word works as a plot device. **A book with the title Doctor Faustus, a reference to the German novel of the same name, can be seen. *A poster of Magical Ride (another game by Pretty Simple) can be seen in the "Overgrown Garden" crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center